


Unexpected Beginnings

by FearTheDeer



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, First Time, Oral, Sappy lovey dovey stuff, Vaginal Sex, i just love them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearTheDeer/pseuds/FearTheDeer
Summary: "Honestly, Teach, you should look in a mirror sometime. Just your tights alone drove half the class nuts," he managed a playful grin as he waved a hand at her legs."Are you in that half?" Though her question was quiet, it hammered over and over in Claude's head. Not were; are. As in currently, right now. He searched her eyes, something he didn't recognize shimmering in the dying sunlight.Claude leaned towards her in his chair, trying not to think too hard about the legs in question, crossed deliciously only a few feet away. Okay, maybe he thought about it a little bit. "How can I not be…?" He muttered.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 249





	Unexpected Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I've written lots of smut before, but never felt confident enough in it to post here before. Big thanks to the discord group I'm in, Chlores, for convincing me to post this. (You gave me the strength, Jullika, uwu)

Byleth hummed quietly to herself as she carefully reorganized the educational tomes that filled the classroom shelves. Considering how long they had been gathering dust and debris from the rundown monastery, she was rather impressed with their condition. She brushed a hand across the cover of a particularly dusty volume, revealing a semi-faded title pressed in gold letters. _Tactics Primer_. Byleth couldn't help the fond smile that curved her lips. She set the book off to the side with care, deciding to take it back to her private quarters once they were finished cleaning.

"What are you smiling about over there, Teach?" A genuinely curious voice caused her to turn, her eyes meeting dancing emerald just behind her. Claude had seemingly abandoned his task of sweeping up bits of rubble in favor of looking over his old professor's shoulder. Byleth looked past him expectantly. He'd made a decent amount of progress considering the previous state of their old classroom. An admirably large pile of cracked stone and burned wood had been swept into a neat pile just beside the opened wooden doors on the other side of the room. Though the area was by no means finished, they could at least see the floor and walk around without chunks of crumbled wall crunching beneath their feet.

Byleth looked back at him, her smile remaining in place from seeing that he hadn't been slacking off again. "Oh, I found an old book my father left me. I assumed it had been lost in the fighting," she gestured to the text that rested on the table as she spoke. Claude hummed in understanding, reaching out to pick it up, thumbing through the pages. It had definitely been a well loved object, even before its recent rough treatment. Handwritten notes rested comfortably in the margins of worn pages, a noticeable mix of penmanship among them peaking his interest.

"I remember you reading this to us in class… mostly because I actually took notes on this one," he laughed gently, feeling her playfully annoyed gaze on him. He carefully set the book back town, glancing over the well-balanced stack of material beside it. Claude stretched, sighing happily when his back let out an audible pop. "We should take a break."

Byleth nodded, stretching a bit herself while she stepped away, moving to her old desk. It was the same as ever, though a few chips and scratches now marred the previously clean surface. With practiced ease, she sat down and relaxed into her chair, trying not to think too hard about the creak it made in protest. She heard her cleaning partner follow behind a moment after, and she spoke without looking up. "I really hope Raphael doesn't help himself to the rest of our stock."

Claude chuckled, picking up one of the student's desk chairs as he walked over to join her. He sat down at an angle beside her, leaning back a bit to let his muscles relax. "That's a tall order, Teach. There's still a lot of good stuff in the kitchen; more than I expected anyway. I wouldn’t worry though; even if he eats until he can't move, I doubt we'd need to leave in search of more supplies for at least another couple of weeks," he mused, casting a lazy glance her way. Even after hours of dusting off books and tables, she still looked lovely as ever. The sunlight that filtered through the open doors caught her hair just so in its ambiance, making it appear all the more luminous. Seeing her sitting at her desk, wearing the same outfit as she did in years past, brought a flood of memories back to him. Feigning interest in countless lessons and seminars just to spend more time around her in hopes of picking her brain. Byleth always seemed to be an unbreakable wall, one he made a mission out of tearing down. Claude von Riegan could read anyone, and he'd be damned if his own professor was the exception. He'd examine her over tea, determined to understand how her mind worked behind the 'emotionless' mask she wore daily. Byleth was never truly emotionless, quite the opposite in fact, she was simply an expert at keeping herself grounded. He learned the quirks of her lips, glimmers in her eyes, and every subtle tell beyond.

He used to tell himself it was all in the name of understanding her. By the time he realized it was a schoolboy crush, or possibly something more, it was too late. Byleth vanished from his world just as quickly as she had entered it. Five long years he hoped to see her again, though he knew it was practically an impossibility. Upon her miraculous return, he expected his newfound adulthood and leader-like maturity would shake the nonsensical infatuation from him. Quite the opposite. Claude felt drawn to her as if she were a magnet, her nearly unnoticeable smiles and soft airy laughs sending his pulse racing every time.

"Claude?" Her voice brought him back from his reverie, an eyebrow quirked in his direction. He shook himself mentally, smiling easily back at her.

"Hm?"

"You were staring," there was laughter in her voice, another soft smile that he'd never tire of seeing. Claude could swear he saw the faintest of blushes dusting her cheeks, though it was probably just wishful thinking.

"Can't help myself, Teach, you're worth staring at," he teased with a wink in her direction. Byleth didn't respond, her smile wavering a bit, her cheeks darkening. Now _that_ he could see for a fact. His mind struggled to keep up with what he was seeing. Teach _blushing?_ Claude couldn't help but think of how perfectly it complimented her pale complexion.

Byleth didn't respond for a moment, seeming to process his words a little _too_ thoroughly for his liking.

"Really, now?" Her eyebrow raised at him again, a look of genuine confusion coloring her features. Claude felt his mouth run a bit dry.

"I- Well, yeah, I mean… you _are_ joking, right?" He laughed a bit, one of his hands raising to run through his hair, scratching at the back of his head. Byleth didn't seem to be kidding in any capacity, her gaze not moving away from his. Claude took a deep breath, figuring he could play it off as simple flattery if he was lucky. "Honestly, Teach, you should look in a mirror sometime. Just your tights _alone_ drove half the class nuts," he managed a playful grin as he waved a hand at her legs.

"Are you in that half?" Though her question was quiet, it hammered over and over in Claude's head. Not were; _are_. As in currently, right now. He searched her eyes, something he didn't recognize shimmering in the dying sunlight.

Claude leaned towards her in his chair, trying not to think too hard about the legs in question, crossed deliciously only a few feet away. Okay, maybe he thought about it a little bit. "How can I not be…?" He muttered.

Byleth, unbeknownst to the man beside her, felt an anxious thrumming run through her veins. She briefly wondered if this was what having a pulse felt like. Unconsciously, she followed his lean, the gap between them shrinking. She found herself looking at his lips, wondering if they would feel as soft as she imagined. Where she hadn't changed much at all during her five year slumber, Claude was a different story entirely. He'd flirted casually during her time as a professor, but the idea of anything coming from it was banished firmly to the back of her mind. A teacher at Garreg Mach having relations with a student? Byleth never let herself entertain the thought. Now, however, he was no longer one of her students. Claude held himself differently, he spoke differently, and he looked… well, like a _man_. The young lord she taught had certainly grown up, and it suited him. Byleth felt as if she had blinked, and here he was, needing to tilt his head down to speak to her when only a moment before she'd done the same to him. 

"Now who's staring, professor?" Claude's voice, deep and teasing as always, drew her back to the present. She could swear he'd gotten closer.

Byleth took a small breath, steadying herself before she replied, mimicking his signature wink, "I can't help myself, Claude, you're worth staring at."

He choked out a surprised laugh, his face lighting up with a broad smile. Byleth followed suit, the two old friends sharing a long laugh as if they'd never lost any time. She leaned on him as she struggled to catch her breath. Claude was the first to end the laughing fit, gazing at her fondly, committing her carefree smile to memory. The classroom once again filled with ambient sounds of birds singing in the distance and the gentle breeze rustling the leaves on the trees. The pair didn't move, leaning against each other side to side, a wordless sort of comfort. Before he could let himself really think about the action, Claude turned his head and pressed a soft kiss to Byleth's forehead. Her cheeks bloomed into a lovely pink, eyes widening a bit in surprise. She lifted her head to look at him, but in doing so found her lips mere inches from his.

The air between them felt charged. Claude felt as though the world around them was spinning, and the only thing that could keep him from flying away was right in front of him. His gloved hand rose, carefully stroking her cheek with his thumb as if any more pressure would shatter her. Their lips met in a soft embrace. Byleth's hands moved of their own accord, coming to rest on the hard planes of his chest. Claude hummed and pressed more firmly into her, deepening their kiss and pulling her closer with his free hand. She gasped, and he took the opportunity to slip between her lips, beginning a heated dance between their tongues.

Byleth let out a small yelp and broke the kiss when his hands found her hips, pulling her easily onto his lap. Claude didn't seem to mind her lips leaving his, as he instead busied himself with trailing heated kisses down her neck while his hands explored her curves. He chuckled breathlessly against her flushed skin before continuing his assault. "Gods I've wanted to do that for years."

Claude was surprised to find that, even though her body shook a bit when he nipped at her, Byleth's voice remained relatively even. "No wonder you never paid attention in class. I always thought you were just a slacker."

"Nah, I was just distracted," he pulled off his gloves and tossed them to some dark corner of the room. Byleth sighed happily when the warmth of his bare hands found her cheeks, pulling her into another deep kiss. Claude unabashedly kissed her like he would never get the chance again, and it made her head spin. His hands began to roam, one gently tangling in her hair, the other tracing the line of her neck down to her collarbone. She nearly jumped when his fingers ran along the fabric poking out from under her chest plate, so close yet so far from the soft mounds of her breasts beneath. Claude grinned against her lips, moving away just enough to meet her eyes. "Do you trust me, Teach?"

"Of course," she breathed.

"Get up for me, yeah?" He gave her rear a soft pat to accentuate his request. Byleth bit her lip, standing to her feet and moving out of the way so he could stand up. Gods, he was tall now. "Annnd sit back down?" She did as he said, easily finding her place back on the chair. She certainly didn't miss the way he licked his lips, as if she were a meal to be devoured. She gulped, feeling her cheeks darken a shade. "Perfect~" Claude hummed, stepping over to stand between her and the desk. He slid down onto his knees in front of her, relishing the way her pupils dilated.

"Claude! This isn't- we can't-" her protests fell on deaf ears. He reverently ran his hands along her lace-covered thigh, leaning forward to press feather-light kisses against the fabric.

"Aw, come on, Teach," he rested his cheek against her thigh, pouting up at her, mischief clear in his eyes, "Don't make me stop now, that would just be cruel."

Byleth struggled to form words, instead electing to fix him with an annoyed glare. He waited patiently for a response that never came. Claude placed his hands on her knees, holding her gaze as he gently pushed her legs apart. Her expression didn't falter, though he could swear she got a bit redder. Deft fingers found the zipper of her shorts, pulling it down torturously slow. He tugged gently at the garment, to which she shakily lifted her hips to aid him with. Claude couldn't have hidden the grin that split his lips if he tried; she wanted this enough to help him along. With little grace, he slipped her shorts and panties off, sliding her signature tights down along with them. He grumbled a bit when they caught momentarily on her boots, pulling them off impatiently. Without so much as a warning, Claude dipped his head down and kissed her outer lips. Byleth gasped sharply, her hands moving to grip the armrests of the chair. He carefully slid a finger from the bottom to the top of her slit. Her wetness coated his digit almost eagerly, making him painfully aware of how tight his pants were starting to feel.

"Claude!" She let out another desperate gasp when his lips found her again, the wet heat of his tongue dipping into her. He groaned appreciatively at the taste of her, pushing her legs further apart and pressing deeper into her. Byleth bit her lip, feeling Claude's tongue twisting and curling inside of her, his occasional hums intensifying the feeling even more. She could feel the short hairs of his beard rubbing against her thighs and she shivered, liking it more than she thought she would. He slipped his tongue out of her, but before she could complain, it was replaced with two fingers, sinking into her and turning deliciously slow. Byleth moaned quietly and released her death grip on the armrest, moving her hand down to tangle in his hair instead.

Her gentle tugging at his hair pulled another groan from Claude. He easily found the bundle of nerves at the top of her sex, lapping at it hungrily, making her hips jerk in response. He busied himself with tracing lazy circles around her while his fingers curled deliciously inside of her, massaging her aching walls. Byleth lifted her legs, putting her knees over his shoulders to give him a better angle, which he eagerly took advantage of, pressing his fingers even deeper. Claude's occasional breaths puffed out hot and wet against her before he'd latch back on to her, over and over again in a delicious cycle. She moaned and writhed against him, an unbearable warmth pooling low in her belly. "G-gods, I… I'm…" Byleth gasps out desperately, looking down at him through the haze of raw arousal clouding her mind. Claude's predatory gaze met hers, his lips closing around her clit as he began to gently suck, his fingers still rubbing cruelly at her insides. Byleth's back arched, a long, high moan spilling from her lips as she found her release. Her hot fluids practically drenched Claude's face, but he didn't seem to mind, continuing to work her through her orgasm without pause. As she began to relax, he pulled away to catch his breath, licking his lips.

"Mmh… dinner and a show, Teach? Awful generous," he purred, pressing a wet kiss against her thigh, smirking at the erratic twitching of her muscles. It occurred to him somewhere in the back of his mind that the room had darkened, dusk fully consuming the monastery. Claude wiped her slick from his face, quite content to watch Byleth come down from her high. Once she'd caught her breath, Byleth looked down at him again. He smiled up at her dreamily, his hair more of a mess than usual, though she had to admit that it suited him a bit too well. He finally began to move up her body, kissing along her skin until his lips met the cold metal of her chest plate.

Byleth leaned forward, anxiously removing the armor piece, finding it difficult to look him in the eyes, probably because of the sugary sweet smile he now wore. "What happened to that attitude you had a minute ago?" She teased him lightly. Byleth blinked in surprise at the sight of his skin dusting with a blush.

Claude slid the fabric of her undershirt up as he moved, kissing and caressing every inch of skin he revealed along the way. "Just never thought I'd get this far is all," he said almost casually. Byleth smiled softly, placing her hands on his cheeks and pulling slightly. He took the hint, using the chair for balance as he stood up, resting his forehead against hers. "It was always just a dumb fantasy."

"Years ago, I would have agreed with you," she murmured, quickly placing a finger over his lips when he jerked to defend his past self, "- _but_ I'm not your teacher any more. You're not my student," she moved her finger to kiss him, "You're someone I could… take a chance on. I trust you."

Claude felt light headed in his giddiness. He captured her lips in a deep kiss, and he wondered for a moment if she could feel how loud his heart hammered in his throat. Byleth's legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him fully against her, making him gasp sharply in response. He'd almost forgotten his own needs in the moment before it was brought back forcefully to the forefront of his mind. "Gods, Byleth, don't do that unless you want me to-"

"I do," she breathed a laugh when his jaw dropped. Claude sputtered, a clever response not coming to mind when she rolled her hips again. He couldn't get out of his clothes quickly enough, muttering curses under his breath when he encountered particularly complicated pieces. He carelessly tossed his jacket and undershirt onto the floor, not missing her appreciative glance at his bare chest. Byleth stood up and walked around him, leaning back casually against her desk, as if she wasn't naked from the waist down.

All it took was one easy lift for him to slide her on top of the old wood, his lips finding hers in a desperate need to be closer. Byleth's hands moved down, fumbling with the zipper on his pants, a soft blush coloring her cheeks. She could feel him, hard and ready, all for her. She pulled his pants and smallclothes down just enough to free his erection, which he let out a grateful groan for. "See what you do to me?" Claude practically growled against her lips, desire dripping from his voice, thick and heavy. Byleth bit her lip to stifle a whimper at his tone coupled with the way he throbbed in her hand. She stroked his heated skin, sliding her thumb over the tip of his length, taking mental note of his generous size.

Byleth wrapped her legs around him again, pressing him firmly against her soaking folds. They both groaned in unison, Claude's hips moving of their own accord, sliding his dick back and forth against her. "Please…" she panted. He didn't need to be told twice. With one smooth thrust, he buried himself inside of her, spreading her wide around him. Claude swallowed her moan in a hungry kiss. She felt like pure heaven around him, everything he'd imagined and more. Her walls clenched and twitched deliciously as he began a slow rhythm. Byleth's tongue slid across his lower lip, and he happily met her in the middle, resuming their earlier dance as he plunged deeper into her.

With every roll of his hips, Claude could feel his body melting into hers. Every gasp, every quiet whimper she gave him was a treasure he would never let go of. His pace increased, the debauched sounds of their hips wetly slapping together over and over filling his ears. Byleth's lips released in order to catch her breath. He kissed along her neck, licking at her smooth skin before pulling it into his mouth, sucking a deep red mark into her. "Gods, Claude...!" She whined desperately, one of her hands shakily lowering to rub at her clit as she sought her second orgasm.

Claude swatted her hand away and took its place, picking up the pace of his thrusts. Byleth's back arched, something vaguely resembling his name tumbling from her kiss-swollen lips. Her hands found the sturdy planes of his back, tugging him even closer, her nails dragging down his skin and leaving angry red lines in their wake. The way she moved against him was hypnotizing. Claude wished he could see her like this every day; a beautiful mess laid bare for his eyes only. He could feel her body pulling him deeper, and part of him wondered if it would be such a bad thing to be trapped here forever.

Claude pulled roughly at her undershirt and bra, freeing one of her perfectly full breasts just so he could lavish her with his mouth. Byleth's hips bucked roughly against his own, and he utterly adored watching her fall apart. His hot tongue rolled against her hardened nipple, giving it a gentle suck before pulling away with a _pop_. "Come on, Byleth… cum for me," Claude groaned as he picked up a punishing pace. Her legs trembled around his waist, her chest heaving with her panting breaths. For a brief moment she held eye contact with him, and after a particularly deep thrust she's coming apart around him, and he can feel every second of it. Byleth moaned his name when she tumbled over the edge, her hot, wet walls milking him for everything he had. Claude fell right after her, giving a few more thrusts before emptying himself inside of her with a resounding groan.

His head fell against her shoulder, gasping for breath as if he'd run a mile. Nothing else mattered to him besides the woman in his arms and the weight he’d carried for five long years being lifted off his mind. Byleth’s soft voice pulled him back to her as it always had. “Claude...?”

Claude lifted his head to look at her. The almost sleepy smile on her face, the mess her hair had become, her flushed skin… perfect. “Hmm?” 

She pulled him down into a soft kiss, and for the first time in as long as he could remember, he felt like he was home. Byleth’s fingers wove gently into his hair, and he could have melted right there. “Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?”


End file.
